Company of Liars
by Lazarus76
Summary: Ariadne's sure she only has to worry about Eames' sudden attentions while she's trying to maintain her and Arthur's relationship. Until a seemingly straightforward extraction for a piece of art turns into a power play of abduction and torture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Nor, incidentally, does Trance. Which is admittedly where I got some of the idea from. **

"I'm not sure."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Its only dinner. Nothing else."

"I'm not sure. Please." Annoyed, Ariadne turned away from Eames, trying to focus again on her work. The half finished structure lay on the workbench, in desperate need of care and attention. _Like my relationship, _she thought, dryly. Picking it up, and placing it upright, she turned back to the Forger. "Eames. Thank you for the invitation. But I don't think its a good idea."

Eames shook his head, his face showing clear frustration with the Architect's response. "Fair enough, I can take a hint. But, Ariadne, please, do look out for yourself. When was the last time Arthur took you out? Bought you flowers? Did anything romantic?"

She shook her head, her frustration mirroring his. "He's not like that. He doesn't-" she caught herself, suddenly realising she was in danger of betraying him to someone else. "Look, he doesn't need to take me out and buy me flowers to show he cares."

"But its nice when someone does, isn't it?"

His tone was almost needling. Annoyed, she picked up the small sculpture, her shaking hands nearly causing her to crush it. "Eames. Arthur and I are fine, and that's it. And I need to finish this."

Shaking his head, the Forger began to walk away, up the stairs, to the main part of the Warehouse. Ariadne picked up her tube of glue, and began to spread it along the bottom. As she started to squeeze the tube, her fingers started to shake again, and she let it fall from her hands in disgust.

She bit her lip, trying to calm herself. Eames had needled her, making her feel guilty and confused. She and Arthur had been in a relationship for six months, and at first, it had been passionate, exciting. But now he was on the other side of the world, in New York, and had not contacted her for two days.

She moved over to a chair, and sank down in it, slowly. Eames had been more attentive than usual - perhaps a bit too attentive. She frowned. She knew that he was a chancer, and would happily take advantage. She was determined not to let him.

But it was hard. She picked up the model, determined to finish it properly. She would see if Arthur had called, later.

* * *

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Coffee?"

Arthur nodded, feeling conspicuous in his surroundings. The new client - casually dressed in jeans and t shirt, had suggested a coffee shop as a place for the first meeting. Upon arriving, Arthur realised choosing to wear a suit had made him stand out. He swallowed, trying to ignore some of the curious looks he was attracting.

"Thank you. Black, please", he added quickly, unbuttoning his jacket. The client looked at him - a young man, probably mid 30s. His hair was black - possibly dyed - and Arthur noticed evidence of piercings that had been removed. He picked up the cup, and smiled "So, what can I do for you, Mr-"

"Alex, please, call me Alex." The other man smiled. "Really, Arthur. Alex is fine."

Arthur nodded. He was curious as to what the other man wanted. Cobb had been notified of a new client needing dream extraction, but all he had to go on was an email. He'd insisted that Arthur first stake out the client, and decided if this was a job worth taking on. He frowned - someone of Alex's grungy, and tattoed appearance, might not be the best client. He mentally jabbed himself, annoyed with his innate prejudice.

"Well.." the other man paused, noting that a slim waitress had appeared, carrying a tray. Smiling, she set down a cappuccino and black Americano. Alex's eyes hovered over her appreciatively as she left. "Nice," he said, nodding.

Arthur picked up his cup. His irritation was beginning to be replaced by an innate dislike of the other man. "Alex. What do you want from us?"

Alex took a sip of cappuccino. "Mmm. Good." He delicately put the cup back down. "Do you like art, Art?" he laughed, clearly taken with his own unfunny joke. Arthur's irritation began to rise.

"What does that have to do with it?" he almost snapped. Shaking his head, he stared into the black coffee, wishing that he could just get up, and walk away.

"Well...if you had a really precious painting...you'd want to remember where you put it."

Arthur looked at him. "Alex. Mr Roth. Please, don't waste my time. What is it you want?"

"I want you to help me and my friends find our painting."

"Really?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You see-" Alex lowered his voice, and leaned towards Arthur. "Its a little embarrassing. We stole it...and now we can't remember where we put it."

Arthur looked at him, stunned. "You mean you're-" he shook his head, overcome with a mixture of anger and disgust. "No." He began to push his chair back. "No-"

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Alex looked at him, a little knowing smile on his lips. "I have a gun under the table, pointing at what's inbetween your legs. You walk away, and if there's a special lady in your life, she'll never get to enjoy it again. Actually, now I think about it - do you have a wife, girlfriend, someone who actually matters? Because if you don't do this, and get your team to help me, I'm going to hurt her. And then I'll hurt you."

Arthur shook his head. "If you think you can intimidate me you-"

"No, I don't think I can intimidate you. I know I can intimidate you." Alex smiled, coldly. "Because, I know your friend, Dom Cobb - he's in danger of being prosecuted for the mysterious death of his wife. And your client, Mr Robert Fischer? Broke up his entire empire because of what you and your team did. So, unless you want to spend the rest of your life in jail - and a pretty boy like you would be easy meat - I suggest you do as I ask. And remember, I'm the one holding a gun and pointing it right now. Understand?"

Arthur swallowed, suddenly aware the waitress had reappeared, her hand brushing the back of his neck. "Selina," Alex said softly, shaking his head. "That's no way to treat Mr Ogilvie. He'll pay his bill, I promise." He looked at Arthur, his eyes like chips of ice. "Well?"

Arthur, his mind racing, and feeling the young woman's breath on the back of his neck, nodded. "Yes."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Characters - Jared Leto would make a great Alex. Yes, Anne Hathaway is Selina. Ryan Gosling would protray Matt. **

Arthur sat on the subway platform, and swallowed. His pulse was still racing from his encounter with Alex. The man's ice blue eyes had resembled steel by the end of their meeting. As he got up, Alex offered his hand, drawing his lips back from his teeth. Arthur had recoiled - the man had resembled a shark.

"It will be good, working with you," Alex said, his tone almost courteous. "Just remember - your special lady friend? Her future is depending on your choices. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

Dumbstruck, Arthur watched as Alex slipped on a pair of designer shades, grabbed a battered looking leather jacket, and began to slip it on. Selina, holding a tray full of dirty glasses, winked at him. Repulsed by the woman's advances, Arthur hurriedly grabbed his briefcase, and headed for the subway.

As he walked down the grimy steps, the noise and rush of people felt reassuring. He picked his token out of his pocket, and went to feed it into the ticket turnstile. As he did so, he turned, and noticed another man looking at him.

Arthur swallowed. The other man was blonde, early 30s. He was wearing a suit, but no tie, and the shirt was casually open. Arthur shook his head, fed in the token, and went through, down to the platform. He waited, wishing a train had already arrived, to whisk him away from this dark, troubling scenario.

As he waited, he realised that there were footsteps behind him. He turned his head, his eyes widening. The man in the suit was standing behind him.

Arthur's blood began to pulse in his veins. What was the man's intention? To push him under an oncoming train? To try and shoot him? Taking a deep breath, he waited. The other man did not flinch.

As a train slowly pulled into the station, Arthur waited. As the metal doors slid open, he stepped on, and noticed that his follower had joined him.

Arthur waited. Then just as the doors began to close, he ran, jumping in between them, nearly knocking over an astonished woman. He ignored her screech of "Asshole!" as he began to move off the platform. Turning his head, he realised the doors had shut, and the train was beginning to move - with his stalker still inside, his expression furious.

Arthur took a step back, and breathed. His mind was racing. Going up and out of the station was not an idea - chances were that he would get off at the next stop and be waiting for him, or searching for him on the street. On impulse, he crossed over to the other platform, and waited for the train heading in the opposite direction.

As it pulled up, he shook his head. He was starting to feel rattled. He ha never met a client who would take such lengths to intimidate him. As the train pulled up, he stepped on with a feeling of relief. He carefully checked the carriage, and was relieved that the other man was not there.

Holding onto a rail, he waited as the train moved off.

* * *

Ariadne unlocked her front door, and moved straight into the living room, dumping her bag on a seat. Annoyed, she headed for the bathroom, hoping a cool shower might help to calm her.

Eames, she thought ruefully, was persistent. He ha come down to ask her twice more if she wanted to go for dinner, a movie, anything, but she had politely rebuffed him. She bit her lip. Part of her was beginning to think he was right - Arthur was not attentive at present. Admittedly, he was in New York City, but still...

She stepped into the shower, letting the steaming water pummel her shoulders and help relieve her of some tension. She sighed, intending to check her phone to see if Arthur had called. Turning off the water, she wrapped herself in a towel, and began to leave the bathroom.

As she did so, she heard her living room phone began to ring. Her heart leaped, and she hurried into the lounge, breathlessly grabbing at it. "Hello?" she breathed.

Silence.

Ariadne blinked. She'd been so hopeful that it would be Arthur's voice she heard, that the silence came as a shock. Swallowing, she tried again. "Hello?"

The phone went down with a sharp click. Stunned, she pulled the receiver away from her ear, as though hoping it would suddenly spark into life. Confused, and uncertain, she put the phone down, and hurried into the bedroom.

* * *

Arthur waited for the train to pull into the stop, and began to get off. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he clicked onto maps. He could reach the hotel he was staying in by walking, and, he noticed, through the use of back streets. He began to climb the stairs, grateful to feel a rush of cool air at his face.

As he began to leave the station, he moved with purpose. He carefully dodged bike messengers and cab drivers - an occupation hazard of walking in New York, he mused - and began to move towards the hotel. He was conscious of his phone in his pocket, and equally conscious that he needed to call Ariadne. Call Cobb. Let them know that this particular case could prove to be the most dangerous.

He walked, feeling himself course with nervous energy. This case could be the end of he team, he thought, grimly. Finally, he reached his hotel, checked in to retrieve his door pass, and headed upstairs. Cobb had insisted he stay in a good hotel, so to present the appearance of a travelling businessman. He sighed, and slid the pass into the door, and put his hand on the handle.

Suddenly, he tensed. Putting his hand to his waist, he carefully began to withdraw his gun. The encounter on the subway; Alex's ice cold threats - he couldn't afford not to take a chance. He began to edge his way in, pulling the gun out. Shutting the door, he headed for the en suite bathroom, practically kicking the door open.

Nothing there.

Swallowing, his hands shaking, he went back into the main bedroom. Placing the gun on the bedside cabinet, he began to reach for the briefcase. As he did so, there was a knock on the door. He moved towards it.

Arthur put his eye to the spyhole. No-one. Puzzled, and a little angry, he began to open the door. Suddenly, he felt a hand reach for his throat and push him backwards, causing him to almost collide with the wall. Shocked, he realised he was looking into the eyes of the man who had attempted to follow him on to the subway.

"Don't shout for help." The man's voice was quiet, almost unassuming. "I'm here to help you."

Arthur swallowed, and tried to paw at his throat. "My name's Matt," the other man said. "...Arthur."

Arthur shook his head. "What do you want?" he croaked. Matt took a step back, kicking the door closed.

"I want," he stated simply, "my artwork back. From Alex. And you are going to help me."

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. A short chapter - this is a bridge to the next one. **

"From Alex?" Arthur felt his blood start to subside - it had been thrumming in his ears. "What have you got to do with Alex?"

"A million dollar piece of artwork," Matt said, calmly. "It worth something. Worth something to me."

"And you own it...?"

"No. Alex and I had a deal." Matt took a step back, confident that Arthur would not try to leave. "We were involved in planning a major art theft. Except whilst I believe the splitting the spoils, Alex and Selina believe in only helping themselves."

"So this theft..." Arthur began. "You're asking me to help you take it from one of the other thieves?"

"Thief is an ugly word," Matt said, smoothly. "I prefer the term opportunist."

Arthur shook his head. "Well, Alex wants me to help him find it."

"He does. Because, he can't remember where it is." Matt smiled. "Because when he had placed the painting somewhere safe, he collapsed. You see, when we were taking the artwork, we were surprised, by armed guards."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Really. So the museum -"

"It wasn't a museum. Or an art gallery. It was from a private collection."

"Whose?"

"A businessman. Ichiro Saito."

Arthur blinked.

"Is that name familiar to you, Arthur?" Matt's voice was smooth. "I believe he has something to do with the fact that a very wealthy, sick old man died, and his son, and only heir, decides to break up the empire. His father's life work. And suddenly, Ichiro Saito, is buying part of that."

"How do you know this?" Arthur demanded, trying to keep a calm tone. "How do you-"

"Well, Saito's thugs his Alex, and Selina shot one of them." Matt shook his head. "Risky. But she's always been a little trigger happy. Especially when Alex is involved."

"You threatened Saito?"

"No. Just escaped. With a laptop. And the painting. And then we hacked and accessed the files. Very illuminating reading, Arthur. Details of how he hired a bunch of crooks - crooks, like us - to try and track down Fischer and destroy his life."

Arthur looked at him. "So you're saying, that if I don't help you, you'll expose us."

"No. I'm saying that if you don't help me, we won't expose you. But there always be the threat of exposure, Arthur. What you and your team does is illegal. Corporate espionage. You can pretend to sneer at a gang of art thieves, but ultimately, you're just a criminal. Just like us. Just like me."

Arthur shook his head. "You can't use it against us. No-one would believe you."

"They would, if they saw the files," Matt interrupted smoothly. "So, Arthur. Are you going to convince your team to join us, or not?"

"Not the team," Arthur said, staunchly.

"Any particular reason?"

"I-"

"Listen, I'll just reiterate what Alex said. Your team needs to help us. Is there someone on the team who you think you would be prefer not to get involved?"

Arthur swallowed. "I-"

"Because we'll kill her anyway, if she doesn't help us," Matt said, smoothly.

Arthur felt his heart start to pound, then he shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "You won't."

"OK, then we'll make a deal." Matt looked at him. "If you fail to extract where the artwork is, we won't turn you in. We'll just kill you."

Arthur nodded. "Deal."

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Characters - Jared Leto would make a great Alex. Yes, Anne Hathaway is Selina. Ryan Gosling would protray Matt. **

Ariadne sighed, and sat up. Her night had been unsettled, and restless. As she rubbed her forehead, she looked around her bedroom. Clothes hanging over the vanity unit chair - yes. Books by bed - yes. Cellphone flashing in corner of the room - what had happened?

She collapsed back onto the pillows as memories of the previous night began to flood back.

She'd tried to call Arthur. At about eight pm, she'd decided she had to try and speak to him, just to hear his voice. She'd switched the device on, and plugged in the numbers. The phone had rung, and rung...

...And nothing. And then - some harsh breathing.

She'd felt shocked. And repulsed. The sound emanating from the device was not what she expected from the Point Man. There was a slightly ugly quality to it. Shocked, she'd let the phone slide from her hands and onto the floor.

Feeling unsettled, she'd crawled into bed, determined to try and sleep. But thoughts kept flashing through her mind - what had been responsible for that sound? Or, who was responsible? Shivering, she'd pulled the covers round her, and tried to clear her head.

She began to get up, and grabbed a towel. Shower, then work.

* * *

Arthur swallowed the last of his coffee, and began to pile clothes into his suitcase. He had to leave - his flight was in a few hours. He had ordered breakfast for his room, deciding he did not want to go downstairs.

He frowned as he folded his clothes, piling them into suitcases. He shook his head, his conversation with Matt still re-playing in his head. The inherent threat to Ariadne ha chilled him. And, by the look in the man's eyes, he knew he was determined to do it.

He blinked, remembering the incident with his cellphone. It had rung, and Matt had looked at him coldly, dispassionately. "Give me that."

Arthur did, carefully watching to see if the other man suddenly withdrew a gun. Instead, he had taken the phone, and clicked on it. Calmly and steadily, he had listened, before switching it off, and handing it to Arthur. The other man had shaken his head.

"Can't afford to have her be too needy," he'd warned. "You have to be completely professional about this."

"Threatening her will not make this any easier on you." Arthur looked at him, coldly defiant. "You need us as a team, so I suggest you start respecting that."

"Oh, I do." Matt nodded. "But I suggest you tell that to the others." He smiled, and began to leave. As the door had clicked behind him, Arthur had sat down on the bed, shock slowly overcoming him.

* * *

The hotel receptionist looked up as an attractive young woman approached him. She was wearing a wide brimmed hat, and stylish black dress suit. He could not help smiling back.

"Hello," she said, in a flirtatious tone. "I'm looking for a guest, Arthur Ogilvie. He's a business contact, and we're supposed to meet here."

"Oh, one moment," the receptionist stated, clearly slightly flustered. He began to carefully check the database. "Oh, yes, Arthur Ogilvie. He's in room 237."

He looked up, and blinked. She had gone.

* * *

Ariadne crossed over to the Warehouse, her mind running with conflicting thoughts. Arthur - she realised she had no idea what he was doing. He had not contacted her once, since the phone call that night. She entered the Warhouse, and began to set up. As she did so, she heard a voice.

"Ariadne?"

"Eames. Morning." She kept her tone neutral, but could not keep the melancholy from her face. The Forger frowned, and moved towards her.

"Are you allright?" he asked, kindly. She smiled tiredly. "Of course."

"Well, you-" he stopped himself, not wanting to antagonise her. "Have you heard from-"

"No," she replied curtly - almost too curtly. Frowning, Eames nodded, and then turned to leave the room. Sighing deeply, she began to seat herself.

The Forger turned to her. "Ariadne, if you want to talk..."

"No," she replied, almost curtly. "Its fine Eames, really."

He shrugged, his lips tightening slightly. "If you say so."

He turned, and began to walk out. Her heart heavy, she sighed, and sat back down at her desk.

* * *

Arthur zipped up his flight bag, and carefully adjusted the strap. He began to walk to the door, determined to leave the city, and to head back to Paris. As he opened he door, he was suddenly confronted by a stylish young woman. His eyes widened, and then, suddenly, her fist drew back, colliding with his chin.

"Not so fast, handsome," she warned, walking into the room, closing the door, forcing him back. "You should know that you can't leave without making a decision."

"Really?" Arthur said, walking back, realising that he was in going to collide with the wall. "One of your little group came round last night to persuade me. Matt. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"Yes, you could say." Selina smiled, and reaching out, ran a finger down Arthur's face. "But believe me, Alex thought you might need some...gentler persuasion."

Arthur looked at her. "How much does this mean to you?"

"How much does staying out of jail mean to you, Arthur?" she purred. "A pretty boy like you wouldn't last five minutes."

Arthur shook his head. "If you get caught, you all go down as well."

"Indeed. So we're not going to get caught, we're going to do this. You find out where Alex left the picture, and we will leave you and your little girlfriend alone." She smiled. "Plus, Saito will also leave you all alone. Sound reasonable?"

Arthur shook his head. "Don't make threats."

She shrugged. "OK. You going to leave?"

Arthur adjusted his flight case, and began to head for the door. "Yes."

"Oh, but Arthur? Are you planning on leaving us?"

Arthur turned his head. "Yes, why?"

"Because you'll need this." Shocked, he watched as she help up his passport. He could onyl stare as she flicked a lighter, watching it smoulder.

Selina smiled at him, coldly.

"I don't think you're going anyhere out of this city. Shall we go see Alex?"

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"This way." Selina adjusted her trim jacket as they began to leave the room. To his surprise, she slipped her arm through his.

"What are you...?" He swallowed, and turned his head.

"Smile," she instructed him. "Look as though we're a couple." She stepped forward, barely letting go of his arm, and flagged down a cab. The car swung to the curb, the driver unable to take his eyes off her.

"Would you take my husband and I to-" she leaned down, and muttered an address. The driver nodded, and she opened the door. "Come on."

Arthur got in the back seat, and Selina slid in next to him. In her expensive outfit, finished by her aromatic perfume, she was studiedly attractive. Smiling, she put a hand on his knee.

"Don't be shy," she whispered. "We have to put on a good show, ok?" Leaning forward, and before he could protest, she planted a kiss on his lips.

Arthur stiffened. "Excuse me..."

"Excused," she said, smiling. "You're not very..." her dark eyes flicked over him, as though appraising him as though she would a slab of steak.

"What?" he asked, his teeth almost gritted.

"Not very warm," she purred, running her hand further up his thigh. "Perhaps I could change that-"

Arthur reached out, and put his hand on the car door. She looked at him, smiling slightly. "Going somewhere, Arthur?"

"I-" she shook her head.

"Don't risk it," she breathed, moving in closer. "Please don't. Not unless you want the little girlfriend of yours to survive."

Gritting his teeth, he sat back, her hand resting on his leg like a lead weight.

* * *

Ariadne picked up the phone. She was determined to call him, to find out what exactly was going on. She began to peck the numbers with her index finger, and held the phone to her ear.

As it rang, and continued to ring, she swallowed impatiently. Eventually, after a prolonged period, she clicked the phone off, and sighed.

"Arthur," she muttered, "where are you?"

* * *

The cab pulled up in front of a townhouse. Arthur frowned as Selina leaned forward, paying the driver. Smiling, she opened the door. "Come on."

As he left the cab, Arthur blinked. He could get back in, and demand that the can take him to the airport...without his passport. He cursed himself for thinking that he could get away, and followed her as she entered the building.

"This way." Her manner had changed slightly. The over friendliness he'd encountered earlier had given way to a slight glaciality. "Alex is waiting, upstairs."

Arthur began to follow her. To his surprise, as the lift reached the top floor and the doors slid open, he realised that he was in an apartment. And before him, in a business suit, was Alex.

"Hello, Arthur," he said, smiling. Arthur blinked. In Alex's hand was a large, heavy looking object. Before he could move, the blow struck the side of his head, and he fell into unconsciousness.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"No answer?" Cobb frowned, swivelling round in his chair. "Some mistake, surely. Arthur always answers his cell phone!"

Ariadne shook her head. "Not today," she said, quietly. "I've tried ringing, and no response. Its as though he doesn't want to be contacted."

Cobb bit his lip, seemingly to bite back an angry mutter. "Well, there is an alternative, he's just...distracted." He looked at the Architect. He was aware that the Point Man had started a tentative relationship with the Architect, but had never pried into the specific details. "I'm sure he will get back to us."

Ariadne smiled, tiredly. "Well, I guess so." She cringed. It sounded as though she were accepting his neglect, and she blushed. Annoyed, she turned away, determined to continue sketching plans and to forget about it.

* * *

"Are you awake?"

Arthur blinked. And winced. His upper arms ached, as did his shoulders. He turned his head, and his eyes widened. He was in a deserted room, a loft apartment, he assumed, and could see that his wrists were shacked and suspended from ropes. His shirt was hanging half open, and he felt cold. He noticed, looking down, that his shoes and socks had been removed, and the floor was bare.

He tugged on the rope, realising it was securely fastened. Gritting his teeth, he tried to pull again.

"Oh, I wouldn't," came a voice. He blinked, and noticed Alex. In sharp contrast to the grungy, tattoed rocker he'd first encountered, he was wearing a sharp, sleek suit. He smiled genially at Arthur. "Good to see you're awake. Maybe now we can get down to business."

"Where am I?" Arthur half croaked. His throat was parched, and he suddenly became aware of an acute thirst. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You're still in the city, but you're here as my guest." He waved his hand at the cavernously empty loft. "And you'll be here until you agree to my terms."

Arthur shook his head. "You still want me to extract where you left the painting?"

"If you don't want to go down for fraud, and for the fact you've pulled off more corporate heists than anyone else, yes." Alex had a mocking smirk on his lips. "Think about it, Arthur. You help me find my painting, and then we can all move on." He pulled out his cellphone. "Hold still."

Arthur blinked as suddenly a photo of him was snapped. "Actually," Alex said, frowning, I don't think I got you at too good an angle." He smiled. "Hold on, one moment."

Arthur blinked as suddenly two large, muscular men walked in. "What are you-"

"Oh, be quiet," Alex hissed, as one held a chloroform soaked rag to the Point Man's face.

* * *

Ariadne sketched out the plan at her desk. Suddenly, her computer trilled at her. Frowning, she noticed she had a new email.

From Arthur.

Swallowing, she clicked.

_"Ariadne - watch the clip!"_

She blinked, and clicked on the video attachment. As it began to play, her eyes widened in shock. "COBB!"

The Extractor almost leapt out of his chair. "Ariadne? What is it?!"

"Watch this," she said, shakily.

Cobb leaned in, and blinked.

"Hi Ariadne," Arthur's slightly shaky voice came through the small speakers. "I'm in some trouble. I need to extract where a priceless painting is, and to do that, I need you to leave me alone, and don't contact me. Otherwise, they will hurt you. And I can't let that happen."

Cobb looked at the screen, stunned. Then he turned to the Architect. "This is-"

"Cobb," Ariadne interrupted, "look." They both peered in at Arthur's taut visage. It was a close up of his face. "The tears - they're falling up his face, rolling up his forehead!"

Cobb gasped. "He's upside down. They have suspended him upside down...we need to find him."

"But what he's saying-" She looked at the Extractor, and nodded. "Of course. We have to get him. Before he gets killed."

"And," Cobb said, gravely, "before they send people to kill us, too."

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. Short chapter, had to try and get this going again. **

"Arthur? Hey, Artie?"

Arthur stirred uneasily, feeling an intense muscular pain in his legs. His back also felt weak, and he opened one eye, noting how it felt as though there was sand under the lid.

"Artie, look, I'm sorry. It was too much to hang you like that...but I needed the effect. Its all about them, see? Trying to convince them to come and do this. If they do, I swear I'll help with any damage."

Arthur forced himself to open his eyes, taking in the pale, planed cheekbones of Alex, whose intense blue eyes were fixating upon him. He shivered slightly - the gaze was almost overwhelming. Alex smiled, and stood up.

"Look, I think you might need this." He was holding a container in his hand - Arthur peered, suddenly realising it was a coffee cup, from Starbucks. He blinked as Alex brought it to his face.

"Sip up, baby. You need a hit." Alex shrugged his bony shoulders, and Arthur felt the pressure part his lips, as the black brew was poured into his mouth. Alex nodded.

"Unsweetned Americano. Still your fix? Thought so." Without even asking Arthur if he'd finished, he pulled it away from his mouth, and put it on the table. "Now, listen," Alex whispered, bending down. "Hungry?"

Against his will, Arthur nodded. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually eaten something - and his stomach was beginning to feel like a ravening black hole. Alex opened a paper bag, and pulled out a delicate, flaky pastry. Arthur felt his stomach churn. A croissant.

"Mmm," Alex said, conversationally, pulling off a few flakes, and placing them in his mouth. "This is good, Artie, practically melts in the mouth." He swallowed, and smiled. "Mmmm. Want some?"

Arthur, feeling disgusted with himself, nodded. Alex smiled, and pulled off a corner, holding it to him. "Here you go."

Arthur felt the soft, sweet delicacy practically melt in his mouth. He swallowed, and Alex leaned over. "There..."

Suddenly, Arthur felt his jaw grabbed tight. Alex was holding his face, and squeezing. He nearly choked; the taste of the pastry suddenly mingling with the bitter taste of bile. Alex narrowed his eyes. "So. Are you going to agree?"

Arthur choked. Alex released his grip. "Now, listen." Alex's voice was low, and dark. "I'll make sure you're cared for. Really. But all I ask...is that you do this. I need that painting. I need the money. Need it, Art. Ever needed something so badly you'd kill for it? Well, that's the position I'm in. Question is, are you prepared to have the thing you'd kill for suddenly die?" Alex's voice was dangerous, and Arthur began to shiver. "I mean it. Simple little accident, no-one to blame, but-"

Arthur froze. The other man was so convincing, his voice as easy as though they were discussing the latest movies. But the threatening undercurrent was there, nudging him, trying to persuade.

"You need to extract from me," Alex's voice was intense. "Help me, Artie. Please."

"I-"

"He won't do it," A voice interrupted. Arthur turned, to see Selina walking in. Clad in black jeans and a t-shirt, she looked younger and more vulnerable than he'd previously thought. She stood in front of him. "But perhaps I can persuade him."

"Selina-" Alex shook his head. "You're not his type. He likes them smaller and paler."

Arthur tightened his jaw. "I wouldn't do it with you, trust me."

"You flatter yourself, Arthur." Selina raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'd go for a dried out stick like you? No, I mean another way."

"Such as?" Alex looked at her.

Selina smiled. "This way."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne pulled the covers over herself, and closed her eyes. It was useless. She couldn't sleep. Not whilst Arthur was still missing.

She bit her lip, turning over in bed. The message they'd been sent had shocked her, and made her realise how ruthless these people were. Arthur, alone with them.

She sat up in bed, rubbing her face. She couldn't just lie here, waiting for another email. She had to be out there, trying to help.

She began to get up, slowly, stiffly, feeling a dark cloud of worry envelope her as she did so. She walked to the kitchen, hoping a hot drink would soothe her nerves. As she began to fill the kettle with water, she began to shake.

The strain of not knowing where Arthur was was beginning to take its toll.

* * *

"Can you be persuaded?" Alex was pacing slightly, a nervous edge to his movements. Arthur watched him. He felt sick to his core - the result of lack of food and dehydration. Alex stood in front of him, his head cocked slightly.

"Let me tell you something," he said, finally. "I'm not your friend."

Arthur's head jerked up at the last statement. Something about it...he paused, and bit his lip. Alex was watching him intently. "I'll say it again Arthur, I'm not your friend."

"Would never have thought so," Arthur almost spat. He was sitting in a chair, his hands tied behind his back. Alex walked over.

"I know you don't." He reached out, putting a hand on Arthur's cheek. "I know you don't, Arthur. But I can help you. Help you from the people who will find out what it is that you and your team have done."

"You don't know anything," Arthur croaked.

Alex cocked an eyebrow. "Really? We know all about the corporate espionage, we also know about the little job you pulled in 2009. Do you remember? A little job...on a man whose wife believed he was cheating on her. Funny, extraction to help solve marital discord."

Arthur frowned. Over the last four years, they'd complete close to fifty jobs. Pinning one down was proving hard, even for someone as meticulous as the Point Man. Alex frowned.

"Allow me to jog your memory. He was powerful. Very powerful."

Arthur blinked, stunned. He'd tried to block the case, due to the impact it had had. The client had been a wealthy woman in her early forties, distraught that her husband was seemingly having an affair. She had given her name, and the team had headed over to find her husband. Arthur and Cobb had been accompanied by Nash. As they watched him leave the address she had given, Arthur had sat there, frozen.

"Its a Senator!" he'd hissed. Cobb had turned to him, shocked. "I can't believe that she-"

Arthur blinked. "Let's get out of here."

Nash, shocked, turned the wheel of the car, and they drove away.

Arthur shook his head, trying to clear away the memory. Alex looked at him. "Remember?"

"Yes," Arthur said, nodding.

"She found out that he was indeed having an affair...and what did she do, Arthur?"

"She..."

"She committed suicide," Alex said, simply. "Committed suicide, and you could have saved her life." He looked at Arthur with hatred. "I can't forgive you for that."

"Yes," Arthur had croaked out.

"I mean, my sister...and you didn't take her seriously."

Arthur's head jerked up. "Wait, you're saying..."

"Yes," Alex nodded, and bent down. "Forget an art theft. This is personal."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Its personal?" Arthur nearly choked on the words. Alex was looking at him, his eyes clear, calm, and focused. Arthur looked back up at him.

"Yes, Arthur, its personal." Alex folded his arms. "I lost a member of my family...and I have very few to lose. And because you botched your job."

"It was a question of ethics."

"No, it was a question of not doing as you were asked!" Alex's face was transforming rapidly. "If you had done what my sister had asked - she would still be alive."

"You don't know that," Arthur countered.

"I like to believe in the positive," was the retort. "Unlike you. You coward."

The accusation burned like fire. Arthur struggled - both against the restraints, and against himself. He realised the truth of Alex's words - he had not followed through on the promised job, and because of that, a woman had died.

"Still, listen," Alex said softly, hunkering down. "You get to make it up to me, imagine that. By pulling an extraction."

"Not art theft," Arthur said, his tone cold.

"No, we've moved beyond that." Alex shrugged. "When we've gone through with this job, I'll be able to buy any painting I like. No, its all about a little extraction of money."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Meaning?"

"Well, my former brother in law is politically connected. He has friends. Friends in high places. All we need to do is extract strategic information, and then we can start. Start to make inroads into gaining what is rightfully ours."

Arthur looked at him, for a split second almost slack jawed. "You're a terrorist. That's-"

"Not true," Alex interrupted, looking almost offended. "I believe in clearing up. Clearing up the mess made by politicians and their lies. After all - look what happened to my sister."

Arthur swallowed. Put forward so calmly, the other man's words almost held the power of truth. He looked at him. Alex's eyes were narrowed, and his body was tense - a coiled cobra, ready to strike.

"I'll let you think about it," Alex said, turning on his heel. "When you're ready to give me a decision - a decision which might save your life - let me know."

* * *

"I have no idea who has taken him," Cobb confessed. Eames shook his head. "You must do!"

"No, its-" Cobb blinked, and rubbed his forehead. "What do we do?"

"Well, we have two choices." Eames swallowed. "Wait for another missive from these charming kidnappers - or we wait until they find his body."

Cobb blinked, his blood turning to ice. "We need to go through all our old cases. Search through them. See if there is anything there, anyone, who might be connected to this."

Eames nodded. "Where's Ariadne?"

"At home." Cobb was already paging through his laptop files. "I told her to sleep."

"Sounds sensible."

* * *

"Hey, Arthur."

He looked up. Selina was standing in the doorway, a carton in her hand. He blinked. "What is it?"

"Thought you might be hungry." She crossed the floor, her steps so light she could almost be dancing. "Here." Bending down, she opened the carton, revealing chow mein. She stuck a fork in, and twirled the noodles round the tines. "Here."

Arthur opened his mouth, allowing the forkful of noodles to enter. As he chewed and swallowed, she nodded. "Thanks."

"You have to eat," she said, almost lightly. "We can't let you starve."

Arthur looked at her. "No. I'd be no use to you then."

"Its not like that," she said, almost too quickly. "Its more...Alex has a vision, and he-"

"Sent you along to play good cop?" Arthur asked, sarcastically. "Its a classic method-" suddenly, he blinked, something clicking into place.

"Alex is ex-military, isn't he?" Arthur asked bluntly. Selina stared at him, paling. "I-"

"No, this is a classic set up. He's ex-CIA! He wants to use me and the team to get information for-" he looked at her, and blinked. "He's trying to-"

"What am I trying to do, Arthur?"

The Point Mn turned his head. Alex was walking in, his face composed. Arthur glared at him. "Tell me the truth! What are you planning? Who are you?!"

Alex bent down. "Time to sleep," he whispered.

"No!" Arthur was shouting. "Tell me-"

Suddenly, the world swirled into darkness.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Cobb yawne and stretched back in his chair, hearing the creak of the adjustable seat. He frowned - either he was getting heavier, or the chair was getting weaker.

He preferred to think it was the latter.

He rubbed his eyes, a mixture of frustration and anger filling his chest. He'd searched for hours - paper files, digital copies...and there seemed to be very little linking Arthur to this character. Alex. He blinked, remembering the other man's pale visage, those ice blue eyes.

He shook his head. There seemed to be no tenable link. Chasing a rainbow. Work of a deluded psychopath. He rubbed his face, leaning forward, and clicked on another file.

Arthur. Lost. Gone. Possibly forever.

Blinking in shock at the last thought, he sat up, and began to search again through the files. He could not give up on him now. Not ever. Swallowing, he started to search again.

* * *

"Wakey wakey."

Arthur slept, his mind adrift on a sea of dreams. Ariadne, running towards him, leaning forward, whispering softly in his ear. A gentle kiss on his cheek, one that sent his nerve endings tingling. He turned to her, letting her brush his face. "Thank you," he breathed softly.

"What for?" she asked, giggling. It was a gorgeous sound - the gentle sound of happiness being let free, the sound you couldd make when you were in the presence of someone who you knew genuinely cared for you. Arthur let her stroke his face, as she positioned herself on his lap. He could feel her soft breath, the promises that it carried. The fact that he was finally with someone whom he knew cared.

Which had been a rarity. Forced to live a nomadic existence, an apartment that resembled a show home rather than somewhere somebody actually lived...he basked in her presence. Love. This was love. He knew-

"Hey!"

He blinked, stunned as someone shook him. He looked up. He was lying, stretched out on a mattress, that had been shoved into the corner of the room. He turned over, and choked. Two men, neither of whom he could put a name to, where staning over him.

"Listen, sweet prince," one said, his voice accented that Arthur didn't recognise. "Time to get up. Got a little surprise for you."

"Really?" Arthur choked out. He felt disorientated - how long had he slept, and why were they waking him up? Carefully, he began to sit up, noting that his muscles and joints were protesting. He frowned - dehydration. He needed to-

"God, get up," one of the men muttered. Grabbing Arthur's arm, he hauled him roughly to his feet. The Point felt himself choke. He was beginning to feel dizzy. Without further preamble, he started to be dragged down the room, his feet practically scraping the floor as the other man walked him.

"Alex doesn't like being kept waiting," the other man said, nervously.

"Jesus. What is the guy's problem? You think, for the money he gives us, he'd let us have some leeway."

"He pays us well enough-

"Shut up!" The other man sounded slightly frantic now. Arthur's ears pricked up - clearly he was worried he'd said too much. He swallowed, and kept his mouth shut. As they entered the next room, he saw Alex, standing, waiting.

He was no longer in a suit. He was wearing black - black t shirt, black jeans. The combination had the bizarre effect of making him look young and vulnerable - but the steel flash in those glacial blue eyes told Arthur the truth. This was someone who would stop at nothing. He nodded.

"OK, drop him."

Arthur fell to the floor, feeling a jolt of pain through his body. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep, how long he'd even been kept here. He looked up at Alex, hoping for some help. He knew, seeing the inscrutable expression, that the other man would never tell him. He was smirking - and a sickening realisation flowed through the Point Man.

He was enjoying this.

"Look, I really don't want it to go this far." Alex almost sounded sorry. "But I still don't think you're getting the message. The message about why I want you to do this."

"You think-" Arthur choked, his throat feeling cracked and sore. "You really think this will help you?"

"Yes, I do." Alex fixed him with a hard stared. "Because this is not about you, Arthur. This is about the fact that you could have helped my sister...and you didn't."

"It wasn't just me."

"Oh, Arthur. Starting to crack? Starting to sell out the rest of your team, now?" A mocking smile was crossing Alex's face. "You are such..."

Arthur paused. There was something dangerous about how the other man's eyes were zeroing in on him. An appraising look.

"Such a dog." Alex rattled something in his hand. Arthur blinked, shocked. It was a dog's lead, complete with a chain leash. Alex leaned forward. "Yes, Arthur, a total dog."

Arthur put his hands up, instinctively to protect his neck, only suddenly find his arm restrained by one of the goons. He choked as the thick leather collar slid round his neck, feeling the clicking of the buckles. "Yes, a dog." Alex tugged the leash, and began to walk. "Come on, Artie, time to walk my dog!"

Arthur moved, feeling stunned. How did it come to this? To crawling on all fours, pulled around by this psychopath? He choked, the leather pressing against his neck. Alex turned, looking faintly surprised.

"Artie! Come on, you're so slow!"

Arthur, on all fours, crawled along, feeling his hands and knees roughen against the cold concrete. He was aware of the two men standing, but ha no idea if they were watching in sympathy or in mockery. He looked at Alex, at the straight back, and he began to speak.

"You- you-"

Alex turned. "I what?"

"Where did you do this?" Arthur felt himself force the words out. "This is the sort of thing they-"

"They?" Alex paused, his eyes widening. "They?"

"Did you do this...when you were out there?"

Alex leaned down, and looked into Arthur eyes. "I was discharged before they let me," he said, softly. Shocked, Arthur looked at the other man's face, the cruel grin. Suddenly, a rag was pressed to his face, and he began to pass out.

* * *

"Get any sleep last night?"

Cobb looked over at Eames. Both had arrived early - Ariadne, under Cobb's orders, was not to come in until later. "Not much," he admitted.

Eames shrugged. "Well, until e can find something concrete." He shook his head. "But I've been through the files. I have no idea who we're looking for-"

"Or why we're looking for them," Cobb finished. He shook his head. "Its a puzzle."

"But..." Eames opened his mouth. Guilt was nudging inside him, guilt from his attempt to woo Ariadne. He rubbed his forehead. "Still, I-"

"Oh, God."

Eames looked up. Cobb's face was ashen. "What is it?"

"This." Cobb looked at him. "We have mail."

Eames hurried over to Cobb, and looked over his shoulder. "Oh. My. God."

The Extractor and Forger watched, sickened, as the Point Man- a dishevelled, unshaven, and clearly weak looking Point Man - was dragged round on a dog leash by a lean, dark haired man. At one point, the torturer looked up, and winked directly at the camera. Cobb froze.

"No," he whispered. "Oh God, not him."

"Who is it?" Eames sounded frantic, Cobb shook his head.

"Alex D'Ennio."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. A bit short, but this is really a bridging chapter. **

"D'Ennio?" Eames blinked, and looked at Cobb. "Oh, Jesus...not him."

"The very same." Cobb's eyes were glued to the screen. The black clad figure was now jerking on the leash, making Arthur sit up and beg. The very sight made Cobb's stomach churn. "And it looks as though he's become more sadistic with time."

"What did we know about this man?" Eames demanded.

"He's ex-CIA. I believe he was flushed out, when he was discovered."

"Discovered doing what?"

"Selling trade secrets to the highest bidders." Cobb's mouth was set in a thin line. "In fact, he was on the run for some time. Don't you remember?"

"I do," Eames said, his own eyes tracking Alex's movements. "But what's our involvement with him?"

"Our involvement is that we were approached by a contact to try and extract who he sold the secrets to," Cobb said, slowly. "Arthur and I both felt it was dangerous, and risky. He went to London, was tracked down by MI6. Spent six months in jail before being extradited to stand trial here."

"Charge?"

"Espionage." Cobb shuddered as Alex turned, waving and blowing a kiss to the camera. Suddenly, the film clip went black. It was all the Extractor could do not to shudder with relief. "Espionage of stealing state secrets."

"So why has he suddenly reappeared?" Eames frowned. "He was the client..."

"That Arthur went to see. Something about an art theft..." Cobb looked at the Forger, his jaw slackening. "It was a trap. We might as well have gift wrapped Arthur and sent him there Fed Exed."

"But what does he want?" Eames paused. "Torture? Humiliation?"

"He wants something," Cobb said, slowly. "But D'Ennio will never admit to anything." He began to click and move his mouse, calling up computer files. He began to scan them, Eames peering over his shoulder.

"According to this, during his trial, D'Ennio refused to say anything. Everything was stonewalled with a 'no comnent.'" Cobb bit his lip. "Its as though he thought that by refusing to admit to anything-"

"-he'd let them draw their own conclusions," Eames finished. "Interesting. But he was sentenced in London and kept there-" he looked at Cobb. "How did he get free?"

Cobb smiled. "Political influence. His sister was married to a senator. Its believed that he paid off certain people, and D'Ennio was free to fade into obscurity."

"But something happened..." Eames bit his lip.

Cobb nodded. "Yes. And I think I know what it is." He swallowed. "A job. A job that went wrong. Horribly wrong." He shook his head. "And we failed. Its because of that that Arthur is in this predicament."

Eames blinked. "Is this about..." he looked at the Extractor. "Oh, God."

"Yes." Cobb rubbed his forehead. "D'Ennio wants revenge. And we're his first port of call."

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur leaned against the wall, his neck sore and throbbing. He closed his eyes, trying to find some refuge in sleep. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the harsh dryness of his throat, and the gnawing hunger in his stomach.

Suddenly, he heard the door to the room he was being held in swing open. He blinked, one eye focusing on the figure walking towards him. He swallowed, painfully. She knelt down as she drew near.

"Here. Have some of this."

Arthur felt a cup being pushed between his lips. As the cool liquid started to seep into his mouth, he jerked his head away, and gulped. Selina tried to keep the cup steady. "Hey!"

"Don't," he whispered, feebly. She pulled back. "Arthur. Trust me. Its water. Only water."

"Why should I trust you?" he snarled, his voice roughening from lack of use and his parched throat. "You work with him, you probably sleep with him, you-"

"Enough," she whispered again. "Here, drink."

Arthur let the water be poured into his mouth. The humiliation he'd suffered earlier that day made being treated like this pale into insignificance.

"I'm afraid of him," she whispered, tipping the liquid back to his mouth. "Arthur, I'm afraid of him. The only way to survive his is to co-operate."

"You expect me to believe that?" he whispered back. "You could just leave. Turn yourself in. Now, that would be the decent thing to do."

"There's no escape from him," she whispered. A flicker passed across her face, and Arthur narrowed his eyes. Even in the pale light, he could see the uncertainty on her face. He bit his lip. He was unsure as to whether she was lying or telling the truth. All he did know was at this moment, he was completely at her mercy. To his surprise, she began to wipe a cloth over his face. He drew back, but realised that it was merely a simple washcloth.

"No," Arthur whispered, as she poured the water back into his mouth. "I guess there isn't...unless you help me."

"I help you?"

"Yes." Arthur waited until she had drawn back. "You can untie me. Help me out of here. Then, we leave."

"We?"

"Yes, we." He looked at her, his expression hardening. "We walk out of here. Get a car. Drive. Find my team. Then-"

"Arthur," she shook her head. "You're forgetting something."

"Yes. That you are a criminal." He narrowed his eyes. "How long do you reckon a pretty girl like you would last in jail?"

Selina tilted her head. "I can take of myself," she responded, the soft guile beginning to dissapate. "But how long a pampered pretty boy like you would last-" she shook her head. "Remember, if I'm a criminal, so are you. And we could both end up-"

"In a really interesting predicament," a voice finished. Arthur looked up to see Alex walking towards them. He swallowed. He was beginning to wonder if the man was actually human - he seemed to have more energy than anyone he'd ever met. "I really hope you're not planning on skipping out on me, Selina. I need you."

She got up, and turned to him. Smiling, he pulled her forward, and kissed her aggressively. She leaned back. "You know I wouldn't abandon you," she purred.

Alex smiled. "Good." He reached out, and caressed her face. Then, suddenly, balling up his fist, he punched her in the face. Arthur blinked, shocked, as she staggered back, her hand immediately covering her eye.

"Hurts, does it?" Alex crooned, looking at her. "It should do. Like how I'm hurting as you try and cosy up to him."

Arthur looked at Alex, bile rising in his throat. His hands were tied and so were his ankles. If unbound, he would have flown at the other man. "You really hit women? You've reached a new low."

Alex shrugged. "I do what I have to." He leaned down, and looked at Arthur. "Let me break this down for you really clearly, Mr Ogilvie. See what just happened to her? How do you feel?"

Arthur looked at him. The sheer coldness of the other man's facial expression was a shock. "Disgusted," Arthur replied. "I have a special contempt for men who hit women."

"Good." Alex nodded. "Now, how would you feel if it was me hitting that little brunette?"

Arthur swallowed. "I would want to kill you."

"I'm sure you would. But what if you were bound in front of me, listening to her beg and plead?" The other man smiled. It reminded Arthur of a reptile.

"I would, I would-"

"Well, you're not superhuman. I doubt you could break through ropes, or chains." Alex raised an eyebrow. "You'd have to watch. And let me tell you, Arthur, if you did, it would break you."

Arthur swallowed. Alex was right. Watching him hurt Ariadne would scar his soul for life. "It would."

"Right. So you understand what I'm saying?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

"Explain to me."

"You're saying..." Arthur felt his voice fade. "You're saying that unless I co-operate with you, I'm not going to survive. And neither is anyone else."

"Exactly." Alex nodded. "You're right Arthur. You're coming round to my way of thinking." He got up, and stretched. "Selina! Get Arthur some food. We haven't fed him for a few days." He turned round and looked at the other man. "Trust me, you'll need the energy."

Stunned, Arthur watched as the other man began to walk away. Her hand concealing her face, Selina followed him.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne entered the subway, and settled herself into a seat. She leaned her head against the metal rail, wondering what she would encounter at the warehouse. Cobb had insisted she came in later, but she was beginning to suspect that they were simply trying to put her off. Something was happening, and she wanted to know what it was.

She bit her lip. Arthur was in trouble, she knew that. But she was beginning to feel anger at how the others were trying to keep it from her. She shook her head. She needed to find out what was going on, but she suspected that simply asking the others would yield no answers.

Which meant she had to try and find out herself.

* * *

"Hey."

Arthur looked up. Selina was standing in front of him, holding a bowl, and a plate. He narrowed his eyes - her cheek was bruised, and puffy looking. He frowned, his lip tightening. "Are you allright?"

"Of course," she said, crouching down in front of him. "I'm fine." She spoke staunchly, but he could see her hand trembling. As the plate landed on the ground, he shook his head. "Selina. Stop pretending."

"Pretending what?" she demanded, her voice shaking slightly. He looked at her, and reached out, and grabbed her wrist, automatically dragging his other manacled hand up with it. "Pretending that what happened did not. He hit you. I saw it."

"Alex..." she shakes her head. "Alex has a temper."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And you cover up for him."

"No," she said, quickly. "I don't." She put the spoon in the soup. "Open your mouth."

"Selina."

"What?!" she demanded. He looked at her again, and realised that her eyes were shining slightly. Tears.

"Selina, you can help me, and help yourself," he said, bluntly. "I have no intention of doing whatever it is that Alex wants. He's a terrorist. That's the word that he and you will not speak. He's using the death of his sister as a cover for something. He wants revenge, its personal - and its political."

"Well, aren't you the psychoanalyst." The cockiness was seeping back into her voice, the vulnerable woman he'd just witnessed fading quickly. "So, he's a terrorist. In this climate, do you really think that?"

"Yeah, he's not part of some fundamentalist group, he's just a guy on the street," Arthur countered. "He is one of us and he is among us - and that's what his secret is. He wants me to extract so he can use the information, and he's using torture because he knows I've worked out what he's up to."

"Open your mouth." Selina looked at him. "Or do you want to starve?"

"I'll eat after you answer my questions." Arthur looked at her. "You're in danger, are you too stupid to realise that? Or does he just have you on a paycheck and in his bed-"

Suddenly, he felt a stinging blow across his face. "Shut up," she hissed.

"Tell me, Selina," Arthur said, quietly. "What's your story? Did he get you out of jail? Help you by paying someone off?"

"No," she whispered. "No, he did not get me out of jail."

"Really?" Arthur arched an eyebrow.

"No." She bit her lip. "He found me, trying to commit a robbery." She looked at Arthur, her face hardening. "Eat your soup. You can manage it."

She got up, and began to leave. Arthur turned his head, watching her go. "Selina!"

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Just eat your food."

"Selina-"

"Arthur. Please. To stay alive...you have to do as he says. And that's the same for me."

* * *

Ariadne entered the Warehouse, and noticed, again, that it was empty.

Swallowing, she began to walk downstairs, and spotted the two other team members, hooked up to PASIVs.

Frowning, she went back upstairs, and decided to start working.

* * *

"So," Cobb said, sitting down opposite Alex. "Are you ready to tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"What you're up to." The projection smirked, and shook his head. "You know I'll never tell."

"Really?" Cobb narrowed his eyes. He had suggested going into the dream to remind themselves of the Alex they had encountered in their previous job. How he could react, and why. The man opposite him reminded him of a coiled cobra - tense, ready to strike.

"Alex, tell me-" Suddenly the ground began to shake. Furious, Cobb sat back.

* * *

"Hey, Arthur."

Arthur looked up. Alex was standing in front of him. "Yes?" he demanded.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oooh, a little fiesty today? Guess it must be because we fed you." He shook his head. "Still, can't have you turning into a skeleton. Because then you can't do the job."

Arthur looked at him. He estimated he'd probably consumed about 400 calories in the last three or so days. If Alex kept the nutrition at this rate, he'd be wasting away regardless. "Really."

"Arthur! You're here to help us! And your team - its time we invited them to join you!"

Arthur blinked. "Alex-"

"Now, come on."

* * *

Ariadne switched on her laptop, and began to boot it. She knew the two men would be under for a while longer. She clicked onto her emails.

Suddenly, she noticed a new message "OPEN ME", the title demanded.

Swallowing, she clicked.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne, swallowing, clicked on the email.

As it opened, she blinked.

It was nothing more than a photograph of a long tin bath, filled with water. She leaned closer, and swallowed. Underneath, was a sentence, and she narrowed her eyes to read it:

"Tune in on this tonight. 10pm. See you!"

Slightly stunned, she leaned back, and bit her lip. Should she tell the others? A growing feeling was developing that they were keeping her out. She had to see this, to see what exactly was going on.

* * *

"You awake?"

Arthur looked up. Alex was standing in front of him. "What do you think?" he croaked. Alex shook his head.

"Now, don't be like that. Strange as it may sound, I'm trying to help you." His voice was soft, beguiling. "You know that if you help me get what I need, I'll let you go. Simple as that."

"You want information. You want to use it to-" Arthur blinked. Sleep deprivation and lack of food were fogging his mind, making him doubt his own senses.

"What do I want to use it for?"

"You're...a terrorist..." Arthur nodded, his voice slurring. "You're someone who will kill others for-"

"No, Arthur, please!" Alex looked shocked. "You know, my instructors at the Farm would die if they heard you say that. Killing other people is...unfortunate. I believe that I am protecting people. That's what I was trained for."

"Are you serious?!" Arthur choked out. "You're telling me that you believe that being a terrorist is protection?!"

"Yes." Alex leaned down. "Arthur, whilst you're arguing with me, we're wasting valuable time that we should be spending helping this country. This country is under threat, its at war. And you didn't help my sister, in uncovering her husband's affair - but you can help me in bringing down this corrupt government."

"And what are you proposing instead?" Arthur blinked. "An autocracy? A dictatorship, with you as a supreme ruler?"

"No, not quite." Alex looked at him. "But, listen, the least you can do is help me out. I mean, we nearly became agents together...or don't you remember?"

Arthur looked at him. "What?"

"I know your secret," Alex whispered. "I know, Arthur. I know you're doing this, dream extraction, because you couldn't make it at what I did. And why was that, Art? Not enough courage of your own convictions?"

Arthur felt his head began to swim. "Alex...stop it-"

"You flushed out of the Farm, didn't meet the picture for what the CIA wants in its recruits, in its field operatives." Alex shook his head. "Bad luck. Maybe you were too scrawny...I mean, this was...ten years ago?"

"And you remember me, from all that time?"

"Sure I do. I remember you for the wrong reasons." Alex chuckled. "I remember you at the parties, aloof and disdainful. I remember you excelled at the desk work, but just didn't have the muscle capacity for the training. I remember a lot. Shame. And now, a man who failed to qualify to protect the country...is going to help me in bringing it to its knees."

"Alex. Did you lie to the psychologist?"

2Why do you ask?"

"Because you're insane."

"No, I think I'm coolly logical." Ales nodded. "But I'm wasting my time talking to you. But, later tonight, perhaps you might feel like talking to me."

He got up, and walked away. Arthur stared open mouthed at his retreating back.

* * *

"You saw what?"

"Look, I needed to," Ariadne said, mildly. "I need to know what's going on."

"But, Ariadne-" Cobb shook his head. "This guy - this guy is dangerous. He's trained, he knows what he's doing. He knows how to push buttons."

"Cobb, something is going to happen!"

The Extractor blinked. The anger in her voice made him nod, slowly.

"All right. We'll watch it."

* * *

"Hey, pretty boy, its all ready. Come on!"

Arthur felt his arm being grabbed, and dragged up, roughly. Swallowing, he was walked down the room. To his surprise, he found himself being pushed into another, smaller room. Alex was smiling.

Arthur noticed the long metal trough, filled with ice water. Then he noticed the camera. And the laptop attached to it.

"Good evening," Alex said, politely, to the camera. Its Ten PM. I really hope, Mr Cobb, that you and your team are watching. This is going to be one hell of a show!"

Suddenly, two of Alex's goons approached, and grabbed the Point Man. Before he could protest, his head was shoved into the ice water bath.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

"Hey, Arthur." Alex grabbed Arthur's chin with his hand, and turned his head to face the webcam. "Smile, kid, its your audience. Say hello to them."

Arthur, his skin running with ice cold water, his teeth chattering, could barely open his mouth. Alex shook his head.

"Hey, not good enough. See what's gonna happen?" Without a moment's hesitation, he shoved Arthur's head back into the ice cold water.

"Now you see him...now you don't." Alex's face was twisted - his handsomely smooth features distorted. "Now, listen to me. I need you and your team to do something for me, Dom. Do you hear that?"

* * *

Cobb was stunned. The sheer malevolence of this man was something that coul not be believed. He had held Arthur's head under the ice floes for easily forty seconds. The Point Man was gasping - a clear sign he was struggling for breath. The Extractor leaned forward.

"I hear you," he said, his voice solemn. "What do you want?"

"Well, first, you can call me Alex." He smiled, and suddenly, his face illuminated with a charm and glow. "And I need you help. You see, Dom, you owe me a favour. A favour for something you did, and something that this government has done."

"What did I do?" Cobb asked, uncertainty starting to take over. There was something memerising about the ice blue eyes on the screen.

"You were hired to extract information about an affair." Alex's eyes narrowed. "An affair between my sister, and her husband. Except - you had a sudden attack of ethics. Using dream extraction to find evidence of embezzlement or espionage is perfectly acceptable, but doing it to help a marriage?" Alex broke off, and tutted. "No, nada, zilch. What's wrong Cobb? Got a sudden attack of that despicable thing called...ethics?"

Cobb swallowed. He was trying to goad him, he realised. He took a deep breath.

"No, Alex."

"Then what?"

"We didn't think it through." Cobb realised that his palms were sweating. Alex smiled.

"You know, if I had you right in front of me, my fingers would be on your pulse point, and I would be staring into your eyes. You know why, Dom? To see if you're lying. Classic trick I learned - and Art here learned, too!"

"What?" Cobb demanded.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? Art and I go back a little." Alex grinned, and patted Arthur's cheek - he had him almost cradled in his arm, a faux-gesture of friendly camradie, which Cobb was beginning to find repugnant. The maniacal gleam in the other man's face was evidence that he had no compassion for the Point Man. He was using a classic torture technique, casually playing it out in front of an audience. A captive audience.

"Now, listen. Hey, Artie, come on, smile." He pulled Arthur's head round to face the web cam. "Listen to me. I want you to help me extract information that is classified. Information that can be used to bring down this corrupt, dying Government." Alex's eyes flashed. "And just remember - this is your Point Man. And if I have to, I will tread over his mouldering corpse to convince you how serious I am."

He was serious - of that, Cobb had no doubt. Alex looked at him, unblinking. Cobb swallowed.

"You do realise-" Cobb weighed his words - "you do realise if we pull out classified information, and you are implicated, you go down as well."

"Yes, but don't you realise that I have a dossier of material that can be pinned on you?" There was nothing beguiling about Alex's tone now - it flared and crackled with hostility. "Its all on computer - with just one click, it can be uploaded."

Cobb nodded. "All right." He swallowed. "So what do you want?"

"Get on the next plane over here." Alex smiled. "Check your emails - I'll even book the flights for you."

"Didn't you originally want us to find a piece of art?"

"Cobb. Did you really believe that?"

Cobb swallowed, furious with himself. "OK, Alex, you win. We'll head over."

"Thank you. I knew you'd help me."

"Its not for that." Cobb's fury was beginning to build. "Its for Arthur."

"Good. Now, listen. Art's not going to be in the best shape, OK? Promise me you won't get upset."

"Alex-"

"Thanks Dom. Over and out."

Before Cobb could voice protest, the screen of the laptop went black. Shaking slightly, Cobb turned to Ariadne. Her face was white.

"Don't worry," he said, reaching across and taking her hand. "We will get him back."

In her eyes he could see fear. Swallowing, he tried to compose himself.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne shifted in her seat. The plane was starting to taxi down the runway. Cobb looked at her. She looked tired, and drawn. He reached over, and took her hand.

"This will be allright."

Ariadne shrugged. She was no longer sure she believed him. The events of the last few hours had shaken her to her core. Rubbing her face, she closed her eyes, hoping to lose herself to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Art? Wake up man."

Arthur blinked, and turned his head. Alex was looking at him. He'd been left to sleep for a few hours after the waterboarding, and now he felt a creeping feeling of dread. "What is it?"

"Come on, don't lie on the floor." Alex reached out a hand. "Please?"

Stunned, Arthur allowed himself to be hauled up. Alex was now leading him, in a manner that reminded the Point Man of a First grader being coaxed along by a gentle teacher.

"This way."

Arthur felt himself facing a door. As Alex pushed it open, he blinked.

They were facing an apartment. An expensive, luxurious one. Alex led him in. "Selina!"

Selina appeared, as lightly as a dancer. Her facial expression was unreadable. Alex pulled her close, kissing her. Arthur blinked. The open display of affection made him realise how much he was missing Ariadne. "Listen, why don't you go and enjoy yourself for a couple of hours," Alex said, softly. "Arthur and I need to talk."

She nodded. "OK." Kissing him again, she disappeared.

"This way."

Arthur followed him, to a dining room. He blinked. It was set for breakfast, and Alex smiled.

"Listen, I think before we eat, you should have a shower. Its been what, five days?"

Five days? The Point Man was stunned. Dumbly, he nodded. "Great. This way."

Twenty minutes later, Arthur stepped out of a large, glass panelled shower. The hot water had cascaded soothingly over his skin, making his muscles relax. He had soaped all over, and washed his hair. As he rubbed his face, he realised he was in an aggressively masculine bedroom. He noticed that a pair of black dress pants and white shirt had been laid out, along with clean underwear. Towelling himself, he began to dress, noting how the pants hung a little at his waist. He'd lost weight. Frowning, he began to button the shirt.

Afterwards, he left the room, and began to walk to the dining room. Alex was holding a coffee pot. "Black, white?"

"Black, please." Arthur was mystified. But cautious. He eyed the fruit plate in front of him warily. Alex sat down, picked up a fork, and speared a piece of melon.

"Oh, please eat," he said, nodding. "Trust me, its all fresh."

"No cyanide on it?" Arthur asked coldly. Alex began to laugh. Arthur felt his blood run cold. It was the high pitched, slightly hysterical laughter of mania. Swallowing, Arthur ran his eyes over the fresh, tempting fruit. His eyes rested on a strawberry.

"I'm not a murderer."

Arthur snapped back to attention. "No. You're a terrorist."

Alex flinched. "How dare you use the word terrorist."

"Then what word would you use?"

Alex chewed on his piece of melon. "I consider myself to be a freedom fighter."

Arthur snorted. "That's what they all say."

"Listen. Don't start being all holier than thou." Alex leaned forward. "I know all about you. All about the plots you and your friends got involved in. If that's not terrorism, I don't know what is."

"So why are you being like this?"

"Because I'm not a monster." Alex leaned back. "And because I want to show you something."

He got up, Arthur followed him. They entered another room. Arthur blinked. Lying on a chair was a belt made of several sticks of explosive. Suddenly, he felt his blood turn to ice.

"If you refuse to help me, your little girlfriend wears it." Alex looked at her. "And I have one for Selina. How does that feel, Arthur? The fact that two women could die, because you won't help me?"

"You're bluffing."

"SELINA!"

Selina appeared, and Arthur's jaw dropped. Explosives were strapped to her body. She didn't blink. Alex turned to Arthur.

"Still think I'm bluffing?"

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Cobb yawned as the wheels of the plane touched down, bumping over the tarmac. He looked at the other members of the team. Eames was stirring; Ariadne was awake. He nodded, knowing that they had to get through luggage and the terminal as quickly as possible.

After the seatbelt sign was released, they began to stand up. Cobb reached for his luggage, as did Eames. Ariadne was following. Without speaking, they began to walk towards the plane's exit, and to the terminal.

As they collected their baggage, Cobb looked round, anxiously. He was half expecting Alex to suddenly spring on them. Shaking his head, annoyed at his own paranoia, he shouldered his hold all and began to walk.

Ariadne was following, and Eames behind her.

Cobb scanned the forecourt. "Taxi!" He shouted. As a driver nodded, and they began to approach, his cell phone began to bleep. Blinking, he pulled it out of his pocket.

"_Hope you arrived safely. Can't wait to see you all! A. xxx"_

Cobb blinked, repulsion building in his chest. All he cared about was finding Arthur. Alex - nothing would please the extractor more than putting the man behind bars. But, he knew they had to be cautious. Swallowing, he got in the cab, giving the driver the directions he needed.

* * *

"Selina," Alex said, politely. "Why don't you run along now?" He handed her a piece of paper, and to Arthur's surprise, a fifty dollar bill. "Art and I still have some catching up to do."

Selina nodded, and turned. The sight of her walking away, meekly wearing the explosives made Arthur sick to his stomach. He looked at Alex. "Haven't you forgotten something?"

"Oh, yeah, you're so right!" Alex let out a peal of manic laughter, that made the Point Man's skin crawl. "Come here, hun." Carefully, he unlocked the explosives, and let them fall to the floor. "See? Not wired up."

Arthur felt like punching him. "You-"

"Oh, I've heard it before." Alex looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "Now. This is important. I need you to call Dom Cobb. Here." Casually, he handed Arthur his cell phone.

Arthur, his fingers trembling slightly, dialled.

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing made Cobb jump. He reached into his pocket, aware that in a moving cab the signal could simply die. "Yes?"

"Dom?"

"Arthur?!" He heard Ariadne suck her breath in, sharply. "Where are you?"

"I'm-" Cobb heard a voice whispering. "I'm on my way to meet you."

"Where's Alex?"

"Standing next to me. Cobb, listen to me, I'm all right." The Point Man was trying to keep his voice calm, and carefully modulated. He took a deep breath. "I am going to meet you at the hotel that's been booked."

"I see." Cobb was trying to digest this. "But are you-"

"No, I'm fine," Arthur said, carefully. "Please. I'll see you at the hotel."

Cobb realised the phone had gone dead. Blinking, he stared at it for a few seconds, before pocketing it.

* * *

"Good boy," Alex said, approvingly. "Now, here's the next part. There's a bag in the lounge. You are to take it, and go to the Pacific Imperial hotel."

"Is that where they are?"

"It is."

Arthur looked at him. "I'm not carrying any explosives, am I?"

Alex looked at him, a dangerous light pulsing in his glacial eyes. "Arthur. Trust me, I would not do that."

"And when I'm there?" He looked at him.

"You await further orders."

* * *

As she entered the hotel room, Ariadne swallowed.

The flight had been nerve wracking. She had had not known whether to try and stay awake, or try and sleep. The persistent worry over whether Arthur would be alive had eaten away at her.

Moving over to the bed, she pushed her shoes off, and sat down. She began to lie down, closing her eyes.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her. Blinking, she got up, and went to the door. As she opened it, she cried out.

Arthur. Pale and thinner, but Arthur. He looked at her, his face drawn into lines of concern.

"Ariadne-" he choked out. Before he could say anything else, he pulled her into his arms.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne felt Arthur's heart pound, then subside. Eventually, reluctantly, he began to loosen his grip. She took a step back, taking in his appearance.

The first thing she noticed were the bruises - his forearms were mottled with black and blue marks. There was also an ugly chafe on his neck. She remembered the dog collar, and shivered.

His face was pale. And, she realised with a pang, his cheekbones were more prominent than previously. He took a few steps, and sank down on the bed.

"Oh, God..." it came out as a long, soft moan. "Oh, Christ..."

She walked over, and began to put an arm around him. He didn't shrug it off, butt neither did he move towards her. He merely sat, his chin resting on his hands, staring blankly across the room.

"Do you want anything?" she asked, her voice shrinking slightly. He turned his head, and nodded. "Water, please."

She walked into the en suite bathroom, and filled one of the glasses. As she handed it to him, she noticed his hand was shaking slightly. He took a gulp of water, and placed the glass on the side.

"Listen, I think I'll-"

"No." He reached out, and grabbed her hand. "No, please. Stay with me."

She blinked, slightly shocked. This was not the strong, almost arrogant man she remembered. She sat down next to him. "What is it?"

Arthur looked at her. "This man intends to kill us." He bit his lip. "He will do it, and he will do it with pleasure."

"Arthur, are you sure he's not just threatening to get his-"

"Ariadne, did you see those video clips he made?!" Arthur turned to her, his voice suddenly revealing disbelief at her seeming naivety. "He put a leash on me and made me sit up and beg!"

She bit her lip. "Arthur-"

"He made me beg!" She blinked, shocked - tears were starting to form in the Point Man's eyes. "Treated me as though I were less than dirt. Kept saying 'I'm your enemy'. Said he would walk over my corpse."

She was stunned. Arthur had always appeared to be impenetrable - a solid rock in the wild oceans of extraction. But now he seemed frightened, vulnerable. Almost wild.

"His girlfriend." Arthur spoke quickly. "She's in danger from him."

"His girlfriend?" Ariadne felt a sudden, and unpleasant sting of jealousy. "Who?"

"Selina." Arthur's mouth twisted. "She's a small time crook who got swept in. Now she has no choice. And he's made that very clear."

"What happened?"

"He strapped explosives to her and told me he had the detonator."

The Architect felt sick. It was as though Arthur was babbling - he sounded almost deranged. "And he told me he would do it to you."

She felt as though an electric current had passed through her. "Arthur-"

"We have to do this." He had set his jaw. "He set up up from the beginning. The art theft was just to get our interest, make us think it was an easy job. But he has bigger plans. A long term grudge. He's going to use us."

Suddenly, the shrill ring of the room phone sliced through the room. Ariadne blinked, her eyes wide. Arthur shook his head, and reached for it. "Yes?"

"Well, hello, are you settling into your room?" Alex's voice was supple, like a snake. "I do hope your girlfriend is taking care of you."

Arthur gripped the receiver tightly, his face flushing with rage. "Yes, thank you Alex." He turned to look at Ariadne, putting his finger to his lips.

"Switch on the TV."

"Why?"

"You heard. Do it. Now."

Arthur swallowed. This man was the closest he'd come to being incepted - he knew he had to do as he asked, because he kept the consequences tantalisingly secret. Swallowing, he snatched up the slim black remote wand, and pointed it at the TV set.

As the TV slowly flickered into life, he felt a rising tide of impatience. Suddenly, the news came onto the screen, and his eyes widened.

In the foreground, were several burning buildings. He gasped, realising it was the city.

"-And there is no clue as to who left the explosive device in an abandoned area of the city", the monotonous voice over was intoning. "No one was seen, and there is no forensic evidence-"

Arthur switched off the set. Furious, he turned his attention to Alex. "You?"

"How did you guess?" There was an amused smugness in the voice that made Arthur's blood boil. "I thought it was time I showed you how serious I am. You fail to do this for me, there will be another one. Except this time, it might be strapped to Selina's chest, and in a populated area. Or, how about I strap it to your girlfriend's chest? How good do you think she'd look? And how much better would she look, when she's scattered over several places?"

Arthur had heard enough. "You listen to me, you reptile," he said, slowly, and calmly. "We'll do the extraction. But at the end, I promise you, you're going to jail. That's where psychopathic terrorists belong."

"And where arrogant, smug, heist mongerers like you belong to. Maybe we could share a cell. How about that? I don't think I would suit prison saffron, on me it would be hideous. But I bet you'd look great."

Arthur shook his head. Alex was something else. Clever, manipulative, and evil. "If you say so."

"Oh, Art. Don't do this for me, and soon we'll know so, won't we?"

"So, what's the next step?"

"Dinner," Alex said, decisively. "I think you and your girlfriend should meet Selina and I for dinner. Oh, and bring the others too. I should have fed you better, I'm sorry about that. Allow me to pay."

"You're serious?"

"Of course! I'll meet you at the hotel's lobby, say eight pm? Don't watch the news again, nothing else will happen."

"Very well." Arthur's tone was slightly mocking. "Should I dress up?"

"Why not? A handsome man like you should be envied, Art. See you later!"

Arthur stared at the dead receiver. Ariadne looked at him, biting her lip. "What is it?"

"He wants to take us all out for dinner." Arthur shook his head, and sank down onto the bed. "This is-"

She swallowed. "Well, we brought you some clothes."

Arthur looked up, and blinked. "You did?"

"Yes. Here."

He got up, and began to walk towards the bags. She had indeed told the truth - his black zip up flight bag was lying there on the floor. As he tugged at it, familiar clothes peeked through the gap, and also, toiletries.

He pulled out his shower gel. "Thank you."

"my pleasure."

He looked at her, then at the bottle. "I'd better clean myself up," he said, almost to himself. "Its an important night."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Sorry for the wait!**

Arthur swallowed as he waited in the lobby. Alex had said eight - as he checked his watch, he realised that the hands on the clock had crawled round to that hour. But still no sign of the other man. Or Selina.

Ariadne was seated next to him, and looked at him, worriedly. "He'll be here," she said, quietly.

Arthur nodded, tight lipped. Cobb and Eames were also in the lobby. Eames was subdued, and Cobb's face was anxious. Then, the lobby's elevator doors slid open, and Alex stepped out. He was dressed impeccably, in a sleek dark grey suit, with white shirt, no tie. Selina was clad in a simple black dress. Alex walked forward, and smiled at the Point Man.

"Arthur!" Ariadne blinked - she had not expected the other man's voice to be so melodious. It was deep, with a slight Southern twang. "So good to see you, again!"

Ariadne blinked. In person, Alex was more handsome, and certainly far more charming. He bore little resemblance to the deranged lunatic that she had witnessed on the emailed videos.

"Ariadne?" Smiling, Alex took her hand, and kissed it. "I'm charmed." He winked at Arthur. "You're a sly fox, Art, not letting me know this was your girl!"

The Architect flinched. Arthur merely glared at the other man. Alex nodded at Cobb and Eames. "Well. Shall we go?" He was already walking to the door. As if following minor royalty, the team walked after him.

* * *

Arthur could not bring himself to speak. As they filed into the restaurant, Alex proceeded to charm the maitre d' as they were led to their table. As the menus were handed out, Arthur opened his, and blinked.

"There are no prices."

"I'm paying," Alex said, smiling. "My treat."

Arthur smiled at him, thinly. "Of course. I'm sure you have plenty of money hidden away."

"Now, no." Alex raised his eyebrows. "That's not something we should really discuss, Art. Money is not a problem." He began to hum softly, as he read down the items listed.

Selina looked at Arthur. "Alex likes to impress," she said, finally. Alex's hand was on her arm, slowly caressing it. It would be easy, Arthur though, to assume they were simply a group of friends out for a meal. Nothing seemed to indicate the evil that was lurking beneath.

"I do," Alex said, softly.

"So," Arthur said, smiling. "Why did you invite us all out?"

"Because I wanted to do some business with you," Alex retorted, shortly. "You know that."

"Such as?"

"Well, put it this way." Alex smiled at him. "Somewhere, hidden in this city, there is a chemical bomb. When it explodes, its going to cause a vast amount of pain and discomfort to people." He leaned forward. "Now, the detonator, its in my pocket. If you try and leave this table, I will press it."

Arthur froze.

"Don't think I'm joking." Alex smiled, cruelly. "Now, shall we talk?"

**Please review - it is appreciated!** **Thank you for reading this fic! I will be away for two weeks - see you all soon! xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur couldn't contain himself. Alex was perusing a menu, his eyes flicking over the print. Finally, the Point Man spoke.

"A...chemical bomb?"

Alex lowered the menu. "Yep." He reached for his water glass. "Pretty proud of it. It wasn't easy to build, trust me."

Arthur felt sick. The psychopath was discussing this as calmly as a new roof extension. "You ordered it to be built?"

"No, I knew it was being built." He leaned back, took a sip of water. "I like having people who know things working for me. So when I got the tip off, it was easy to have it."

"Someone-"

"I like having people do favours for me," Alex almost purred. He picked up his water glass, and let the water swirl inside it, the light catching it, and sending pinwheels of colour dancing across. "Makes life more..."

He paused.

"...interesting."

Arthur leaned back. Cobb, Eames and Ariadne were almost frozen in their seats. Selina was quiet, looking at the table. It was as though there was a mutual acceptance that this was purely Arthur's fight.

"You're a-"

"Oh, save it Arthur, I've had plenty of psych evaluations...here comes the waiter."

Without turning a hair, Alex smiled beguilingly at the waitress, causing her to blush. "I'll have...swordfish, please. With green salad. Rice."

"Thank you." She hastily wrote it down. "Miss?"

Selina quietly gave her order. As the waitress moved down the table, Arthur felt his grip on his glass tighten slightly. He practically barked out his order of steak, causing Ariadne to look at him. Swallowing, flushing, he looked back down at the table.

"You seem...rattled." Alex took another sip of water.

"Funny," Arthur said tightly. "Why would I be?" He leaned forward. "You put a collar on me like a dog and pulled me round the room. Why do you think you would...rattle me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Alex swallowed. "Old habits die hard. But, listen, once a crack agent, always a crack agent-"

"You were thrown out of the agency." Arthur met his eyes, calmly. "You were good. Shame you never wanted to use what you learned for a good cause."

Alex sighed, and put down his glass. "Arthur. Please. I do want to use what I learned for a good cause. The cause of trying to prevent this crummy, corrupt, destructive government dragging us into another war we cannot win. I'm not a bad guy. I just don't agree with the so-called good ones."

"Alex-"

"Chemical bomb is primed to explode. Now, do you want that on your conscience? Are you going to help me, or not?"

Arthur looked at Cobb. The Extractor opened his mouth, hesitantly. "We don't have a choice."

"Exactly. That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you all along." Alex smiled. "So, here's the deal. We get the mark - a simple little abduction, and bring him back to my place. Then, in the space of a mere ten hours, you go into her subconscious, extract what I want, and then I let you all go. Understood?"

"Her?" Arthur said, stupidly. "Her?"

"Yeah..." Alex smiled, innocently. "The Secretary of State for Defence. Is that going to be a problem?"

Arthur was shaken. This was playing for higher stakes than they had ever encountered. "There is no choice, is there?"

"No," Alex smiled, kindly. "And I need to be in the dream with you. Once I have those defence codes, that's it. End. You'll never here from me again."

"Really?" Cobb asked, cautiously.

"Yes." Alex took a swig of water. "So, Architect, I leave it to you." His eyes narrowed. "But nothing that's going to be too complicated, you hear? I want the codes from this woman, and fast. So we only go two layers deep."

Cobb looked astounded. The other man's familiarity with their technical terms was frightening. He stared at Alex, who was smiling.

"As for the abduction...gentlemen, we shake her up. Threaten to kill her family...not that I would have a problem with that." He shrugged. "She'll give us what we want."

"What you want," Arthur corrected, pointedly.

"Of course. What I want." Alex threw a handful of bills on the table, and stood up. "Selina?"

She rose. Arthur stared at him.

"What about the bomb?"

"You believed that?" Alex chuckled. "Arthur, please. Don't be so gullible. It'll compromise this job." He winked at the Point Man. "Like you compromised that case we were assigned to together. In Serbia." He clicked his tongue. "I was bounced out of the agency. You never reached it. Because you were ashamed."

With that stinging parting blow, he turned, Selina's hand firmly tucked into his arm.

* * *

Arthur laid on the bed, his head spinning. Looking up, he realised Ariadne was looking directly at him.

"Arthur?"

He swallowed. "Yes?"

"We will get out of this."

"Will we?" He looked at her, his expression darkening. "This is- this is the most dangerous case we've ever undergone. Abduction, extraction, giving in to a psychopath-"

Ariadne looked at him, shrewdly. "Trust me. Please."

Arthur frowned. Still shaken from the torture he'd undergone at Alex's hands, he was increasingly convinced they would never get out of this. "What are you saying?"

"Arthur. Have you forgotten I design the dreamscapes?"

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur stretched out on the bed. Ariadne was sitting at the roll top desk, her pencil flying over her sketch pad. He blinked, and began to sit up.

"Ariadne?"

She turned round, dropping the pencil on the pad. "Well, thought you'd sleep a little longer." She smiled. "You need it."

Arthur began to sit up, swinging his legs round. Yawning, he rubbed his forehead. "Thank you." He began to walk over towards her, and looked over her shoulder. "Are these the plans?"

"Yes." She looked at him, and checked her watch. "Its nearly 7. Want to order room service?"

"I've been asleep all day?!" He blinked, shocked. She nodded, and smiled. "I thought you needed to sleep..." her voice faltered. Arthur looked at her suspiciously. "Did you...?"

"Yes, I gave you a sleeping pill."

"A sleeping pill?" Arthur blinked, his pulse quickening. "Ariadne, you're drugging me now?!"

"Arthur, Cobb suggested it to me. He feels you're not mentally stable enough to do this job, Alex is going to kill us, and its all down to you!"

"No, that's not true!" Arthur almost shouted. "You need to listen to me, you need to-"

"Arthur?"

"Don't touch me, you're trying to drug me, you're listening to him-"

"Arthur?!"

"I won't work with this team, not if you're-"

"ARTHUR!"

He blinked, his eyes flying open. Ariadne was clutching his forearms. He tried to focus, his eyes darting around the room. She swallowed, not lessening her grip on his wrists. "Arthur, are you-"

"I'm awake," he gasped, sitting up. "Oh, God." He clutched his head. "I-" He looked at her. "What time is it?"

"3 am." She swallowed. Arthur noted she was wearing pyjamas. "I didn't want to wake you. We came back from dinner, and you changed, and fell asleep. I just began sketching-" she noticed his face quiver. "What is it?"

"You didn't drug me?"

"No, Arthur, I wouldn't." She settled down next to him, her face showing true concern. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Just relax. Breathe."

Arthur took a couple of deep breaths, and began to feel himself growing calmer. "Ariadne, I-"

"Arthur, we can't let you do this. Your not stable enough."

"What?" his eyes flew open, and he turned his head. "What did you say?"

"I said, your not stable enough." Ariadne's face was worried. "You can't seem to dream, you're-"

"Hang on," Arthur murmured. "This- this is a dream, isn't it? I'm under." He began to get up. "I'm in a dream, and I'm projecting you, and you're-"

"Not really what you think." The voice was suddenly deeper. To his shock, Ariadne was changing. Alex was looking at him.

"You know, Arthur, you always were afraid." The slightly older man was smiling, but there was menace in his tone. "Always afraid of taking risks. That's why you were kicked out...after you left me to die."

"I didn't leave you to die. You turned renegade - remember?"

"Doesn't matter. You can't do this job. You're-"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, Arthur blinked. Alex was disappearing. He tried to cry out, and suddenly, his eyes opened. Ariadne was leaning over him. "Arthur? Arthur!"

The Point Man blinked. "How long was I out?"

"About five minutes," Cobb said quietly, getting up. "What happened?"

"I-" Arthur shook his head, then decided he could only take one action. "It was fine."

"Really?" Cobb looked at him. "You're not traumatised? Not suffering from the after effects of the torture? You think you'll be all right when we perform the extraction?"

Arthur swallowed. He had to keep himself together. "I'm fine. Ariadne's designing the levels, it will work. When does Alex plan on starting the extraction?"

Cobb looked at him. "Tomorrow."

**Thank you for reading, please review! **


End file.
